


Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of Giblets - Leftover Turkey Sandwich Version

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh. Donna. Thanksgiving. Elisa's version





	Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of Giblets - Leftover Turkey Sandwich Version

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade of Giblets - Leftover Turkey Sandwich Version**

**by:** spitzthecat  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Written:** July 18, 2002  
**Rating:** ADULT for language  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never gonna be mine. Anything you recognize from pop culture isn't mine either. If it was, would I still be this deep in debt? Really, if you want my crappy ass job, truck payment and two emotionally disturbed cats you're welcome to them.  
**Summary:** 18th in the Joshua Monologues Series. Josh. Donna. Thanksgiving. Elisa's version 

* * *

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how my son has decided to work off the four pounds of turkey he consumed at dinner. 

The assortment of grunts, groans, moans, gasps and a particularly demanding 'Now. Joshua' coming from their bedroom leads me to believe the concept of closing the door is something they haven't grasped yet. Joshua always did hate to sleep with the door closed.

A check of the clock on the VCR informs me it's a little after 8:30. A little too soon to go to bed, even for an old woman like me, but I'd just as soon not be forced to listen to the creation of the grandchildren I desperately desire. 

Although, Joshua does seem to think Donna is already pregnant. I've only been here 24 hours and even I can tell it is a minor miracle there isn't a little one running around this apartment already. I stuck my head in last night to say good night and caught them at something I'm pretty sure is illegal in most states.

Then again, what's the point of being a mother if you can't embarrass your children now and then? I get up off the sofa and head down the hallway. Fortunately, they've finished when I reach in to shut the door. 

Joshua lifts his head up at the creak of the hinges. From the shock written all over his features, my mission has been accomplished again.

He's mortified.

Her reaction is harder to gauge. I don't see Donna's face before I get the door shut.

***

Joshua has to work today, but I do need to talk to him about a couple of things before he leaves. The coffee is already brewed when I get up at 6:30, a prime indication he's awake. I knock quietly on the closed bedroom door and then open it.

Then quickly close it again. Good God. I didn't know you could even bend your body into that position, much less enjoy it as much as Donna is. 

Fifteen minutes later, my unapologetic, sexually satiated son joins me at the kitchen table.

"Okay, Mamme. We need some ground rules." He looks very serious. "That was the third time you've, you know, interrupted us." 

"Do you have some sort of schedule you keep?" I never thought of myself as a prude, but for goodness' sake I counted twice last night and again this morning. Joshua is 40 years old; I didn't realize he was physically capable of that much action. And no, closing the door didn't help.

"You're the one who keeps nagging me for grandchildren. And didn't you just tell me pregnancy sends some women into a sexual frenzy of sorts?" Joshua smirks at me just a bit, reminding me of his father. "Just knock, okay? We'll remember to close the door. You'll knock and wait for one of us to tell you it's clear." He sounds like he's making some sort of political deal with the Republicans.

"It's a deal. But, son, it's going to be a long time before I get that image out of my head."

"What did you want?" His voice softens once we're done with the deal making.

"You said you haven't ordered the invitations yet?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought I'd take Donna shopping today. You don't feel a burning desire to be in on the selection of them do you?" I get the impression the only things he has a burning desire for are Donna and kicking the crap out of Republicans.

"No. I trust you both. I've got to go or I'll be late for staff."

***

Donna makes her appearance around the middle of the Today Show. Joshua is right; she is a bit green around the gills.

"Do you feel all right, Donna?"

She folds herself up at the other end of the sofa, sipping a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Just a little queasy this morning is all. It'll go away in a couple of hours."

"You sound like this is a frequent thing."

"Just this week. It's probably a touch of the flu," she dismisses it. "What do you want to do today?"

"I thought we could do some shopping."

Donna's eyes light up. "I haven't been shopping since... I can't remember when."

"Joshua mentioned you haven't ordered your wedding invitations. I thought we could start with that. Did you have a place in mind?"

***

The place she's made preliminary arrangements with is in McLean, Virginia at Tysons Corner Center. We can finalize the order and spend the rest of the day doing real shopping.

Donna has put more work into this than Joshua is aware. All she has to do is okay the proof. What she picked out is an elegant white linen paper, with raised silver lettering and a scrolled hunter green inset border. It is a custom design, but the mock-up is surprisingly beautiful in its simplicity. I am a bit curious when she only orders 100 of them. 

"I'd like order the announcement cards now as well," she tells the woman helping us.

"Of course. In the same style?"

My future daughter-in-law nods. "We need 1000."

While the sales lady gets the order form for those, Donna explains her plan to me. "We decided to just invite close friends and family. Neither of us wants a huge wedding, so the announcements are going to everyone who is expecting an invitation but wouldn't show up anyway."

For twice the price, they'll do a rush job and have the invitations delivered by Christmas. The announcements aren't a concern since those will be mailed the day of the wedding and they'll be ready in 8 weeks.

Walking out of the stationery store, I smile at her happiness. "You're keeping Joshua out of the wedding planning, aren't you?"

"Oh, definitely. Can you imagine the havoc he could wreck on this? All he has to do is show up. The guys have tuxes already so the only rentals will be for my side of the family and that's taken care of. I give him updates once a week on the things he needs to know."

I'm impressed with how smoothly this is going. "Have they finished your dress, yet?"

"It's supposed to be ready the end of January. Barring any additional alterations." A small frown passes over her face.

"You want to talk about it?" We're browsing through Abercrombie and Fitch. It's the time of year when I buy my son new boxer shorts; God knows he'd never do it on his own. I'm going with flannel ones this year.

She bites her lower lip, looking through some casual sweaters. "I don't know. It's just... I mean I want kids. Josh wants kids. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Donna, dear, you never feel ready. Not now and definitely not once that helpless little person is lying in your arms looking up at you, expecting you to have all the answers. Don't let Joshua fool you either, he won't be anymore ready than you are."

"That's real encouraging, Elisa. Thank you so much," she laughs and holds up a dark green v-neck sweater that matches Joshua's eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think my son is incredibly lucky." 

Read "Josh's version" of these events.

Read "Donna's version" of Thanksgiving.

Next: "Picture Pages, Picture Pages"

"I like that one." Donna points to my least favorite picture.

"The one where I'm looking at you like a love-sick puppy?"

"Yep."


End file.
